It Ends Tonight
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: the Sequel to Voodoo child. It's with the season three final on the Valiant


My Doctor Who Encyclopedia (bc i'm that big of a nerd) says that the humans from the end of the universe, when they in the globes of doom. Theyare spelt Toclafane.

Own Nothing.

One Shot

Sequel to Voodoo Child

* * *

She was the one who had helped him built the paradox machine, helped him design the talklafaines. She was the one who helped him destroy the world.

Hermione Granger stood in Harold Saxon's office on the Valiant. She was hiding in the wizardry world for the past year, hiding form him. From his search parties as they scoured the world for Harold Saxon's mistress, to be his right hand man.

She thought that she was doing something good, something to help to world. That's all she wanted to do. After the war with Dark Lord all she wanted to do was rebuilt her world.

He told her that she was so much potential, he showed her the TARDIS, the end of the universe and how lost their race was. He made her pity him for being the last of his kind. She was manipulated by him, he told her that she was to bright, to intelligent for this day and age. And that they would find a world where she would belong.

But she was on board when he killed the president, when he sent the Toclafane down onto the earth. She was there when the Doctor tried to stop him, she watched Martha Jones disappear, using a transport device.

She did the same, she apperated down onto earth, watching as cities began to burn. She knew that the Mast would be furious when he found out that she had left him. But how could she stand aside and watched as millions of people die each day?

The wizardry world as she knew it became a refugee camp, somewhere where her kind would hide, where the Tolclafane couldn't reach them. She hid there with them mostly, but when she heard that Martha Jones was still alive, she had to make amends.

It was her idea to create a weapon, one in four parts, supposedly scattered across the world. Martha didn't know that it was indeed Hermione's fault for the down fall of the human race, but knew that she had something to do with it. "You have to stop him Martha, if it this doesn't work. Eventually, after whatever the Doctor told you to do is done, it'll get you back to the Valiant. Back to the Doctor."

Martha had accepted the apology and the challenge.

Now, a year from the date that the world began to end, she stood in his office. She could hear the noise outside, Martha Jones has made it on board the Valiant. She has finally come to end this. She walked out of the room, heading towards the main room where she knew everyone would be.

She stood outside the door, listening as the Master ranted about how he finally caught Martha Jones. "The gun in four parts? I mean come on?" She heard Martha scoff, standing up.

Hermione pushed opened the door, slipping into the room quietly, standing against the wall, she wore the TARDIS key around her neck. It belong to Jack Harkness, before the Master took it away from him.

She watched as Martha explained her plan, the Doctor's plan. She watched at exactly 8:02 in the morning, everything thought that word Doctor, including her. She watched as the Doctor became himself again. The master backed himself into a corner, cowering into a small ball. She watched the Doctor hug him and whisper "I forgive you. I forgive you."

They stood up, handcuffs wrapping around the Master's wrist. "Well if we're all going to place blame here." The Master looked right at Hermione, the Doctor as well, noticing her for the first time. "I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for Hermione Granger." He smirked.

"You think that I wasn't going to turn myself in?" Hermione stood forward, taking off the TARDIS key. She placed it on the table. "I'm here to make sure that this ends. It's gone way to far. I cannot stand aside and watch you do to other planets what you have done to ours."

Hermione moved towards the console, flipping a look over her shoulder. "You also have me to thank for giving Martha a weapon with four parts. It was my way of making sure she got back onto the Valiant." Hermione was almost to the stairs when Lucy Saxon attacked her.

"You could've stopped this, you whore! You were stronger, smarter." Lucy shouted, hitting Hermione.

Hermione caught on of her fists and pulled her into a hug. "And he still got to me, he promised a brighter world. Never trust words of a politician again." She sat Lucy Saxon in the nearest Chair. "But I'm ending this now." Hermione looked up to face the Doctor and the Master. "I help create the Toclafane, and the Paradox machine Doctor. And I can help fix this."

She climbed the stairs and slipped in a disk. "What are you doing?" Shouted the Master, he tried to pull away from the Doctor.

She turned to face him, tears falling down her eyes. "I have faced one genocide already with the second wizardry war, I wanted nothing but to rebuilt what was lost. You used that against me, you killed my parents, you manipulated me into thinking that in helping you I was building a better future. But no more." She turned back to the console.

"Protocol beta 234. Authorization Hermione Jane Granger. Authorizing Toclafane self destruction protocol." The computer configured the numbers. "This is the end." She whispered under her breath. "Toclafane, I order self destruct protocol in minus 10 seconds." There was a count down from ten, and then she could hear the cries from the future human globes has the exploded.

She turned and stepped down the stair case, tears falling. "Captain Jack Harkness, it's safe to go to the TARDIS." She nodded towards him. He nodded and ordered some men to follow him.

"Why are you doing this Hermione?" The Doctor asked, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione shrugged, looking over to Lucy then to the Jones family. "Maybe I'm just hoping that the drums would stop."

"The drums are constant," the Master smirked. "You will always hear them, so will I."

Hermione shrugged. "Helping you, UNIT is probably going to give me a death sentence. I can't hear them, if I'm not alive." She sat down next to Lucy Saxon, she grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it. "He got us both." She whispered to Lucy, but Mrs. Saxon was cationic.

They began to feel the pull of time reversing, the Doctor shouted for them to hold onto something, Hermione and Lucy held onto the table. Moments later, the spinning stopped, and she could hear UNIT asked what happened to the President. The Doctor turned off the radio, before turning back to everyone.

There was a gun shot, Hermione looked up to see Lucy Saxon hold a small pistol that she was holding in her hand. Hermione looked around her, wondering where she could've hid it. But decided not to ask, when she realized it had hit the Master. "NO!" The Doctor shouted, running over to him.

Hermione walked around the table, kneeling on the other side of the Master, as the Doctor cradled him in his arms. "Regenerate!" The Doctor ordered.

The Master Smirked. "No." Before he turned to Hermione. "I could've showed you worlds, if you'd stayed." He took a deep breath, turning back to the Doctor. "I win." The he died.

Hermione let tears fall, the salty-liquid falling in gushes out of her eyes. She watched as the Doctor cried as well, holding the Master tightly. "I can't hear the drums." Hermione whispered, her head cleared for the first time since before she had met Harold Saxon.

It was an hour later before UNIT arrived on the Valiant to take everyone back to the ground. They were about to put handcuffs on Hermione when the Doctor stopped them. "Come with me."

Hermione looked up in shock at him, glancing quickly over at the Jones family before him. "Why?"

"Because like the Master, you're a threat. He was right when he said you were to intelligent for this world. I can feel your power the moment you arrived on the Valiant. You don't belong here. So why are you?"

"Fifth Generation Carrionite." Hermione replied. "On my mother's side obviously. I went to Hogwarts, brightest on there in over a thousand years." She shrugged, twitching under his stare.

"Still, you're to dangerous to be left unattended. I won't be able to keep track of the Master now. But you, his accomplice, you I need to take care of."

"Wouldn't it be better if UNIT just does away with me?" Hermione asked, as they walked to the TARDIS, which was all fixed now, back to normal.

"There has been enough death Ms. Granger and the fact that with out mercy you did away with the Toclafane, shows that you need guidance."

"They were creatures without mercy Doctor." She replied, walking in the TARDIS.

"Doesn't mean we are." He went to the controls and began to put in calculations for earth.

"What about the drums, Doctor?" She asked, standing next to him, her arms crossed as if she was afraid to touch anything. "I heard the drums, the ones the Master heard."

He looked at her sadly, as if he had no idea how he could help her. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but I don't know how I could help you."


End file.
